Karin's love and friends
by suzune3895
Summary: Karin and the gang go to 8th grade! Theres Chu characters, but will Kazune and Karin fall in love? what going to happen to the Karasumas then? Lastly this is my first time ever writing a fanfic enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: New day New Year

i know the title sucks but i couldnt think of anything else and plz no copying my story unless you have my permission plus this story also has a squeal which the chps are longer. Thank you for reviews and hope you like it. and also if theres any bad wording then tell me and i'll change the rate.

Chapter 1: New day New Year

Another day with Kazune-kun, Karin, and Himeka-chan. Karin wakes up and says, "Uwa. I'm finally a second year of middle school. Yosh! " While everyone was downstairs Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun were waiting for Karin to come down.

"Man, girls are so-" But Himeka interrupted him. "Just wait a little longer Kazune-chan ne" While Karin was still getting ready, Karin look to see what time it was. "O my gosh it's that late already!" "Oi Karin you making us late already"

Karin came running down. "Gomenasi" "Taku you better hurry up from now!"

"Gomenasi" Karin said once again. While they were going to school they spotted a little boy. Karin ran has fast as she could, and tried to help him. But then the little boy spotted Kazune and said, "Waaa! Daddy! "

Kazune had a straight face, but…..

"NANIII"

"What is it Kazune-chan?" Himeka asked.

"….."

Then Karin came up and said, "He's speechless" "Never mind that what with this kid-" "Nene what's your name?" Karin asked. The little boy answered "….Su...Suzune." "Kawaii! Ne Himeka-chan?" "Hii" Kazune then feels that he is ignored. "OI!! Were going to be late for school." "Demmo…"

Kazune started to feel sorry for Karin. "Karin how about we run back to the house and leave him there."

"Ok" She answered.


	2. Chapter 2: The new Student

**Again thx for the reveiws remember tell me if theirs any bad words because i forgot if it does **

Chapter 2: The new student

So all three went back home as fast as they could to drop off Suzune. "Ok we drop him off now soo lets go before we're late"

By the time they got to school they made it back in time. "Ohio Miyon-chan" Karin answered. "Ohio Karin-chan Himeka-chan." "Uwa NiNi were now juniors for middle school I wonder who our homeroom teacher is this year." Miyon wondered.

"OI! Karin!"

"Nanii Kazune-kun?" "Umm... Edo...a-are you ok Karin?" Kazune turned red when he said it.

"Yeah, demo I wondering about that little boy, Suzune." "Hmmm"

"OHIO!! Hanazono-san!" Micchi came out of nowhere.

"Mi-micchi" "Nishikiori" Both looking not surprised that he came to school.

(Bells ringing) "Looks like class started." Himeka answered.

"Ok everyone takes your seat" said the homeroom teacher.

"Hii"(whole entire class)

"Ohio my name is Kaika-sensei. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year."

"Ne Kazune-kun are you ok?" Karin wondered.

"Yea" Kazune answered.

"Ok everyone I know he's famous but he is still a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"Ohio my name is Jin Kuga"


	3. Chapter 3:Jin's first day

**Hope you enjoyed chp 1,2 because here is chp 3!! No copying unless you have permission if you dont ask i will report you.**

**Making another fanfic other than the squeal called Because I Love You!(Note: has no connections to this story or the squeal)  
**

Chapter 3: Jin's first Day

(Silence)

(AAAHHHHHH! Jin fan girls)

"Ok ok everyone please settle down" Kaika tries to make everyone calm.

"Ok Kuga-kun you shall sit next to ...Hanazono-san."

Jin was walking down and started to stare at Karin. Jin suddenly turns red.

(Author's note omg does any of the girls stop staring at him?)

(Bells ringing)

"Oi Karin do you have a sec?" Kazune has a serious face.

"Uhh…. Sure" Karin answered.

"Karin umm-"

(Karin's thoughts: Oh no is Kazune-kun going to confess?)

Kazune repeated. "Karin … what should we do with that little boy, Suzune?"

"I dunno, but first we should ask where he came from." Karin explain

"Fine" Kazune agreed. (So if their talking where is Jin?)

Then Kazune sense that someone is coming.

"Kuga-kun!" Karin was surprised that he came all of the sudden.

"OH hello you may call me Jin, Karin-chan"

"o-ok" Karin blushed a bit. Kazune look disgusted of what he was seeing.

(Author's note: lol Kazune has a new rival.)

(Poof shining light)

Then Kazune came out and shouted "Karasuma!"


	4. Chapter 4:different problem but same god

**Sorry these chapters are short but i promise in the squeal i'll make them longer.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

Chapter 4: different problem (sorta) but same god

"Ha ha ha now I'll get the amateur goddess ring-" But Karin interrupted him.

"I AM GOD!!" But she suddenly can't change into kami-ka form.

"Ahh nanii why can't I change kami-ka?"

(Kirio's mind: this could be my chance. O waits who's that kawaii boy there?)

Then Kazune notices that Suzune came.

All of a sudden Suzune gave Karin a new ring. Karin looked surprised. "Th-thanks. Hmm ok I AM GOD!!" But while Karin was changing into kami-ka Kazune just remembered that Jin was here. But it was too late. Jin saw Karin's kami-ka form.

"Attack!"

(Author's note: sorry I don't know what Karin's attack in Chu)

"Urggh! Damn u amateur goddess. We'll meet again!"

"Yosh!! A- Jin-kun" Jin walks up to Karin and says "…..Ahh my Hime"

(Kazune's mind: you better back away before I attack!)

"Ne Karin-chan would you like to go out with me?" Jin asked lightly.

(Jin's mind: lightblub comes out Hmm I bet this kid, Umm Kujyou-kun likes my Hime)

So Jin asked Karin again. "So Karin will you go out with me?


	5. Chapter 5: Karin's heart

**Yes once again another chp well i kno its K+ but snice theres bad words in it ignore it.**

**Thx for commenting**

Chapter 5: Karin's heart

Kazune interrupted "come on Karin change back and go to class."

"O-ok."

While Karin and Kazune went back to class Jin started growling.

"Wait Kazune- kun what about Suzune-chan?"

So they both went back and see if Suzune is there but he disappeared.

(Bells ringing) "Ne Kazune-chan Karin-chan wasn't today fun?" Himeka asked.

"Yup!" Karin answered her question but Kazune didn't.

(Kazune is looking for Jin is: Damn where's that guy at he better not get too close to Karin.)

"Taku where could he be-" "Kujyou-kun!! Who are you looking for?" Micchi came out as if nothing happened.

"OII!! Karin-chan have you made your mind?" Jin came out trying to catch up to Karin.

"Umm.. Jin-kun im sorry I can't." Karin spoke nervously.

"Oh yea Himeka have you made up your mind?" Micchi asked.

Kazune came out and asked "Himeka are you going somewhere?"


	6. Chapter 6: Himeka left

**yay another chp!Theres only 8 more chps to go!!**

Chapter 6: Himeka left

"Himeka-chan is that true?" Karin asked.

Himeka stand there silencely and said "yes, im going to England to study"

"What, and you knew about this Micchi." Karin spoke worriedly.

"Yes..."

"Himeka do you wish to do this?" Kazune asked.

"Yes"

"When are you going to leave?"

Himeka spoke silencely "tomorrow"

"Ok" Kazune answered.

"Hime…ka...chan..." (10:00 a.m. Sunday Japan airport)

Karin then spoke "Himeka you will visit us right?"

"Of course Karin-chan. Bye Kazune-chan, Kuga-chan, o Karin tell Miyon I said good-bye as well."

"OK" said Karin while she was crying.

"Bye!! Hanazono-san Kazune-Kun you as well. Well time to go mate."

"Ok, bye everyone, Gome Karin-chan" Soo then Micchi and Himeka left to England.


	7. Chapter 7: Date part 1

**well i hope u like this one its alittle longer so yea**

Chapter 7: A Date part 1

(Months past ever since Himeka left)

"Ohio, Kazune-kun" Karin spoke when no one is in the house expect those two.

"Ohio, Karin….Karin!!"

"Hii!!" Karin jumped as she said it.

(Karin's mind: I wonder what Kazune-kun wants)

"Karin...I...um...will you go out with me?" Kazune turned really red and embarrassed as he said it.

"Uhh..." Karin looked shy by saying it.

"If you cant I understand"

"Noo that is... um... ok I'll go" (Karin fast heart beat)

Kazune spoke "ok how about tomorrow because tomorrow Sunday so about 10:00?"

"…ok..."

So Karin and Kazune walked to school. By they got there Jin came up. "Hime!"

Jin tries to kiss her, but Kazune came in time to stop it.

(Author's note: Super Kazune to the rescue!)

(Rumble rumble)

Kazune spoke fierce fully "Do not touch Karin or I'll-"

"Kujyou-kun!!" Kazune-Z came as fast as they could.

(Author's note: Jackie! Bridget! Rina! And me!)

Jackie says "Ohio Kujyou-kun!!"

Bridget also says "How are you Kujyou-kun!"

Plus Rina and Miki says "great day isn't Kujyou-kun"

Then Kazune-Z has cheers from Misha, Mikan, and Haru!

(Bells ringing)

"Time for class" Karin said


	8. Chapter 8: Date part 2

**I hope everyone likes this chp too as a bonus for reviewing theres a special side story.**

Chapter 8: A date part 2

Jin then suddenly talks in class quietly without getting into trouble. "Hey. Karin-chan are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"With who?" Jin asks enviously.

"Kazune-kun"

Jin suddenly growls.

"Kuga-kun is something the matter?" asked Kaika.

"n-no"

(Sunday 10:00 the Date)

While Karin came to wait for Kazune Suddenly Jin came to get Karin before Kazune did.

"Yo Hime"

"Ehh Jin-kun! Umm where's Kazune-kun?"

(Jin's mind: ehe Kazune is tide up now I can go on a date with Karin!)

(Author's note: Kazune is coming to get Karin)

Jin suddenly has an evil face "Oh he said I could go on a date with you instead"

"Are you sure?" Karin thought he was lying.

"Of course ok let's go my hime"

"O-ok"

**Story 1: How can Karin find out or Kazune try to tell he loves her.**

Karin: Kazune-kun!

Kazune: hmm... o wait a minute brb.

Kazune dropped his book on his bed

Karin : Eh? Wats this?

Karin reads through book.

Book: Dear journal I have found my true love and her name is Hanazono Karin.

Kazune: ok im back. So wat do you want? Karin?

Karin dropped the book. And turned toward Kazune

Karin kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Me too Kazune-kun"

Kazune: huh?

He said while he blushed.

Karin : I love you too Kazune-kun


	9. Chapter 9: Date part 3

**Yay! another chapter! please review and i know theres a bad word in this soo ignore it.**

Chapter 9: A date part 3

"Karin!" then Karin heard a voice. "Kazune-kun?"

Jin then thought of "Damn he's here"

"Karin! Ah Kuga"

(Jin and Kazune stares at each other)

"Humph Karin is going on a date with me no matter what and you cant take her away"

"Nanii! Oi I asked her first so back off!"

Karin got really mad so she turned herself into kamika.

"That's it Attack!"

Then suddenly Karin got trapped. "Hahaha now the novice goddess shall give me her ring and yours too!"

"Karin!"

"Hime" They both shouted.

"Mama!" Kazune heard a little voice it is Suzune. "Suzune. Why are you here?"

"To give Daddy this."

Suzune then gave Kazune a brand new ring like Karin's.

Story 2: Why didn't Jin ask Karin out during the anime?

Karin: hey Jin how come you didn't notice me in ep 7 and 14?

Jin: well at ep 7 I couldn't see you since it was too dark.

Karin : Oh I see… wait what about 14?

Jin: O that's easy I did see you but I wasn't interested in you at that time.

Karin: eh why ?

Jin: Because I was dating Haruko-chan

* * *

**yea, my friend is Haruko(or Haru) and she loves Jin soo i made this side story for her.**


	10. Chapter 10: two new gods

**Probably my longest chp in this story, well enjoy and no stealing unless u have permission.**

**And WOW! only 3 more chapters to go.**

Chapter 10: Two New Gods

"Ego sum deus"

"Now Daddy has the power of Uranus" Kazune was shocked.

So right then and there Kazune thought "Why could Kuga see me in kamika?"

Suzune suddenly came up to Jin and said "You can also turn into a Kami-ka too right?"

There was silence. "Yes I can turn into Kami-ka"

(Poof light shining)

"I could transform myself into Hades." Jin spoke serious.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later right I have to save Karin"

(While their going to save Karin)

"Mega-Neko don't have time now Attack!" Karin was still mad at Kazune and Jin.

(Author's Note: Karin took all of her anger at Kirio)

By the time Kazune and Jin came Karin was already free.

"Karin!!"

"Ah Kazune-kun! Jin-kun"

Kazune looked very worried "Karin are you all right?"

Karin was glad she saw Kazune even though she was mad.

"Yes"

Then Kazune was still worried about Karin and gave her a huge hug.

(Author's note: aww wait what about Jin and Suzune?)

Suzune suddenly spoke "daddy im back to the house ok bye!"

Jin stares at Karin and Kazune.

"WAIT leave my Karin alone!" Jin started yelling at Kazune.

"Your Karin!"

(Japan Airport 12:00p.m.)

"Ahh it feels good to be back in Japan."


	11. Chapter 11:welcome back

**Well only 2 chps left. well the squeal is going to be longer than these chapters so enjoy these **

Chapter 11: welcome back

"Soo how did you find out you were Kami-ka Kuga?"

"When there was a light when I touched my ring. I automatlly change into Hades."

(Talking about how Jin became kami-ka)

"Ok"

Then Karin came up to ask Kazune somthing.

(Door bell)

"Ne Kazune-kun can you play with Suzune for awhile I'll get the door"

Kazune smiled. "Ok"

Karin came up to the door.

"Hi-"

"Hanazono-san!!" Micchi came and hugged her.

"Mi-micchi?!" Karin looked surprised.

Kazune and Jin came to see who it is.

Then Kazune shouted "Nishikiori!"

"Ohio, Kazune-kun!"

"Hello to you to Jin-kun." Jin stare and tried to remember. So suddenly he remembered who Micchi is.

Suzune came out to see who it is.

(Author's Note: Suzune is waiting for kami-kas (good) that he knew to tell who he is)

Micchi then came inside. And he remembered Suzune. "Criminy crumbs your name is Suzune right? My name is micchi I used to live with you."

While Micchi was talking Karin remembered few months ago what Kazune said.

(Past (added detail): later we'll find out who Suzune really is)

Karin then spoke to Kazune. "Umm Kazune-kun aren't we going to find out who Suzune is?"

Suzune heard what Karin said and suzune took everyone in the next room.

Kazune wondered what Suzune wanted and said "Suzune are you going to tell us who you are?"

"Yes"


	12. Chapter 12: Suzune's story

**Ok! one more chapter left soo this chapter is pretty long this i guess might be how the squeal is though. lol**

Chapter 12: Suzune's Story

Kazune came up and ask "Soo why did you call me...um... that is to say...Daddy and ...Karin...Ma-Mama?"

Suzune began to speak "I came to from the future. And I said mama and papa earlier because you're my parents."

(Author's Note: I wonder if we should call Kazune and Karin, Mama-Karin and Papa-Kazune.)

Karin and everyone was shocked even Jin.

(Jin's mind: omg Noooooo!!)

(Kazune's mind: m-me and Karin)

(Karin's mind: Kazune...kun...)

(Micchi's mind: lalalalala)

Karin wondered and asks "are you sure Suzune-chan?"

Suzune then gave a happy face "yup"

"But why did you come from the past?" said Kazune wondering why.

"Because Mama and Papa said there was a problem with a girl named... Um...Rika!"

"Who's Rika, Suzune?"

Suzune tried to remember and said "Umm Edo...Papa said she's with these people Karasuma...I think."

"Ok, Suzune you may leave go on and play ok?"

Suzune nods his head.

Karin came up to Kazune and asked, "Kazune...kun...are you ok?"

"Yea..." Kazune answered.

But then Micchi and Jin senses somthing bad is going to happen.

* * *

**Well if u like to read the short story after this go ahead but i made this for my friends at neopets who the leader is also kazunexkarin**

* * *

**Special side story: Kazune-Z Attacks!**

**Jackie: "ok ok now everyone how do you think of getting Kujyou-kun?"**

**Rina: "I don't know but sub council do you have any idea?"**

**Haru:"yes me and mikan decided that we should watch our Kujyou-kun carefully."**

**Bridget:" I object! We should follow Kujyou-kun until end of school!**

**Mitsuki: "wait!"**

**Mitsuki picks up camera**

**Mitsuki: "takes pictures too. Here Misha."**

**Misha:"ok"**

**Jackie: "ok, let's go!"**

**Everyone: "yay!"**

**After school Kazune-Z looked at the pics of Kazune.**

**Bridget: "these are great"**

**Everyone: "yea"**

* * *

**Story 3: What does Kazune do in his free time? **

**Kazune: Man why do girls wear make up anyway? **

**(while back:**

**Karin: Hey Kazune-kun if you think make-up isn't pretty when girls wear them then you try to wear them yourself and look at yourself . (Since people say that you look like a girl.) **

**(ok no more flashback) **

**"Hmph Make-up."  
**

**Kazune looks at the mirror and thought "wow I do look like a girl" Kazune stares at the make-up  
**

**5 Minutes later  
**

**Karin comes in and ask "Ne Kazune-kun I wanted to ask yo-" **

**Karin found Kazune trying eye liner. **

**Kazune blushed hard. **

**The end**


	13. Chapter 13:Last of the story

**WOW the last chapter already?! Well anyway after this shall be the squeal but i guess i can only say in the squeal Kazune is a bit more emotional.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Last of the story

Jin looks up. "Ah what's that light?"

While everyone looks Kirio takes Karin's ring.

Karin looks at her hands. "No!"

Kazune looks at Karin. "Karin are you ok?!"

"Yea demmo..."

Kirio comes out and says

"Hahahaha with this I have more power!"

"O-oh no" Karin says that while she cries.

Kazune felt sorry for her because her ring was taken.

"Don't worry Karin I'll get the ring back. Egos sum deux!"

"Kazune-kun" Karin slowly tries to stop her crying.

While Micchi and Jin thought of a plan to get the ring they both transform into Hades and Neptune.

Then suddenly Jin and Micchi got push off and got hurt from Kirio.

Kirio thought of attacking them first but he tried to attack Karin instead.

"Ah Karin!" Kazune yelled for her safety. While Kirio tries to attack Karin, Kazune suddenly saves Karin in time, but he was hit by Kirio's attack.

"Kazune-kun!" Kazune tried to stand up.

"K-Karin... are... u alright?"

Karin cried for him as if he was going to die again.

(Author's note: u can say that it takes from the real kamichama)

"Yes, but Kazune-kun your hurt!"

Kazune sighed. " It's...ok...Karin.."

"Noo it's not ok!" "Karin... take Suzune away from here"

Karin stilled worried for Kazune-kun.(what about Jin and Micchi?)

Micchi and Jin layed there still unable to respond.

" B-but Kazune-kun-" Kazune started to smile sweetly to Karin.

" Go..and take Suzune away from here."

So Karin took Suzune away.

"Mama whats happening to papa?" Karin didnt answer.

"Gome Suzune-chan i cant say but stay here and dont go anywhere"

"Ok Mama" So Suzune wait there until it was over.

Karin came to see how Kazune was doing.

(Karin's mind: Kazune-kun..please be ok. please be ok)

"Kazune-kun!" "K-Karin. i told u to stay away from here"

Karin wanted to say something to Kazune but she was too shy.

"K-Kaune-kun..I'm sorry" (They hide for Kirio)

Kazune looked surprised. " What are you talking about Karin?"

"F-F-For saying..mean things too you in many ways..and times"

Kazune tried to think why she was saying that.

"Karin..." Kazune hugged Karin. "Kazune-kun..."

Then suddenly their rings glowed and stop Kirio from getting the other rings.

(I know Kirio got Karin's ring but when it glowed it stung kirio's hand.)

After the light Kirio dropped Karin's ring then ran off somewhere.

"Karin are you alright?"

"yea, but your still hurt and jin-kun and micchi are still unable to respond."

"I-Its ok i'll be fine. We better get them out of here first"

" Ok.."

4 weeks past and the house is in good shape again.

(Karin's mind: sigh I hope Kazune-kun is fine)

"Karin...Ohio" "O-ohio Kazune-kun"

Kazue stared at Karin for some reason.

"Kazune-kun?"

" Ahh..Karin I-"

Before Kazune could say anything Jin appeared along with Micchi and Suzune.

"Ahh Hime what should we do today!"

"Here Kazune-kun." Micchi handed Suzune to Kazune.

"thanks Nishikiori"

Then Micchi asked Kazune a question.

"So Kazune-kun what do you think will happen now?"

Kazune answered. "I dunno we still need to see who Rika is but-"

Jin came up talking louder.

"Nishikiori watch Suzune for me!"

Micchi was confused why he wanted him to hold Suzune.

" Ha ha Hime lets go out without that Blondie knowing."

"OI! Let go of Karin!"

(Karin Speaking)

Soo this how it will turn out for awhile.

But who is Rika anyway?

* * *

**Story 4: When anime guys collide!**

**Jin was trying to run away for fangirls when he saw another guy but looked like he's looking for something. **

**Jin: Hey dude watch it!**

**( D.n. angel character)**

**Dark: Hmph who are you?**

**Jin: What are you talking about im the great, Hottest and the Sexiest singer Kuga Jin**

**Dark: never heard of you**

**Jin: how about I beat you up**

**(comes another character)**

**(tsubasa chronicles)**

**Kurogane: Ha! I can beat up both of you with my sword.**

**Dark: o really I bet you cant get a date from**

**Dark looks around and spotted Kazune**

**Dark continued : that girl over their**

**Points at Kazune**

**Jin: Wth**

**(Dark doesn't know that Kazune is a boy.)**

**Kazune turns and then Dark suddenly ask Kazune to go out with him.**

**Jin: lol**

**Kazune said: Wth is with you! Im a guy idiot!**

**Dark is in his wth is wrong with me state.**

**Jin: lol**

**the end **


End file.
